Stronger
by Slybrat
Summary: (Sequel to the Charmed Love) A year after Kalic has been vanquished, Clark and Paige's life has gone on perfectly. That is until a new threat appears. Can the new threat be defeated when everyone they love is put in danger? Even with the help of the most unlikely person? What will happen when their future is put in jeopardy?
1. Chapter 1

"Paige!" Piper Halliwell yelled for her youngest sister. Piper heard the familiar sound of orbing and her sister soon appeared in front of her.

"You're dressed down, aren't you?" Piper asked after taking notice to Paige's simple red t-shirt and jeans.

"I haven't been home for the last week and a half. I decided to not get all dressed up."

Piper nodded. "Why'd you call?" Paige asked.

"Phoebe wanted me to see if you were going to be able to make the wedding rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night." Piper said as she washed dishes.

"T-The rehearsal? Tomorrow?" Paige asked. Piper looked over at her sister, a little disappointed. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I've been busy."

"I know, I know. Just make sure that you all are there." Piper said. Paige nodded as Leo walked in.

"Hey Paige. You guys gotta come see this." Leo told them. He walked back into the living room, the sisters on his heels.

He smiled and pointed at the TV.

The small screen showed a man in a blue skinsuit, a red belt trimmed in gold with a gold buckle, and blue-grey bands that ran lengthwise along his sides from under his arms to his boots.

" _This was the only shot we got of Superman today after he rescued a school bus from falling off of the Golden Gate Bridge. This sure has a been a busy week for the Man of Steel. Let's hope that he can catch a break soon._ "

"What do they mean busy week?" Paige asked her sister and brother-in-law.

"Toyman, bank robbers, jewelry store robbers, Prankster. The usual." Piper told her.

"Whose been watching the boys?" Paige asked about her sons.

"Whenever Clark had to fight crime, he just dropped Ethan and Chris off here. Besides, they were at school when most of the stuff happened." Piper tried to calm her sister.

"You know, I'm actually starting to appreciate you convincing me to enroll Chris in that preschool." Paige smiled.

"Gotta love when they take two year olds,"

* * *

Clark Kent flew into his condo exhausted. He looked around the room, noticing that the room was empty. It wasn't like his sons to be quiet.

"Oliver? Boys?" Clark called.

He walked into his sons room and saw nothing. He looked around the room and there was nothing. He heard the sound of orbing and turned around.

Clark saw Oliver standing behind him, holding on to Ethan's hand and holding Chris. "Where have you guys been?" Clark asked as Ethan ran over to him. He picked his four year old son up and kissed his cheek.

"Just at the park. Sorry I didn't tell you." Oliver told his best friend, and almost brother-in-law.

"It's alright. I know they're safe now." Clark smiled.

Oliver handed Chris to Clark and glanced at his watch. "Uh-oh. I'm late for a meeting with the jeweler." Oliver said.

"Don't you already have her ring?" Clark asked as Ethan tried to wiggle out of his fathers hold.

"I kind of forgot about that. But don't tell her." Oliver said as Clark sat his son down. Clark grinned and nodded.

"Hey big guy," Ethan looked over at Oliver, "think you can orb me to my house?"

Ethan looked at Oliver, blinked, and Oliver disappeared in orbs. "Bye Ollie!" Ethan called.

Clark placed Chris down and sped off. He returned a moment later in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and a checkered white T-shirt.

He sat down on the floor with his sons and heard someone orb in behind them. "Mommy!" Two-year old Chris cheered.

Clark turned and saw his beautiful wife standing there. He stood up, sped over, and kissed her. "Mmm…now I like this welcome home." Paige whispered.

"Hi mommy." Ethan said. Paige let go of Clark and walked over and picked her son up, hugging him tightly. "Hey you,"

She kissed his cheek and looked at him, "Have you grown more since I've been gone?"

He smiled and Paige sat him down.

"Moommy." Chris called.

Paige smiled and went over to him. She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Don't think I forgot about my little peanut."

* * *

"How can you even think about going after the Last Son?" an older man with brown hair with streaks of grey asked a hooded man.

"Are you questioning me?"

The man stood tall, his chest puffed out. "I am. You know what happened to Kalic when he attempted it."

"Kalic was doomed to fail from the very beginning. He may have helped destroy Krypton, but Kal-el is much different than the rest of his kind. He's stronger, wiser, faster, and he has the Charmed ones."

"You're forgetting about the children."

"Ah, yes. Them as well."

"I went and spoke to the Seer about your plan." The man said softly.

"You what?!" The hooded man roared.

"She said that she sees a young child, one unlike any other."

"Another twice-blessed?"

The man shook his head. "No sir, but this child's powers have never been seen before. She claimed to not know the conception date, but she said that it is close."

The hooded man conjured a fireball and threw it at him.

The room was filled with the man's screams as he went up in flames.

If the man had turned around, he would've seen the man in a black hoodie shimmer out of the room.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for how short this chapter is. I couldn't think of more to put on it, but I think it's a great way to start off this new journey between Clark and Paige.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clark sat in his recliner in the couple's living room while Paige attempted to give Chris a bath.

In the past year, Chris has gotten orbing down…okay. If okay means orbing pots, toys, and anything his two year old brain can think of. They never had that problem with Ethan, just Chris.

Clark glanced over at Ethan who was sitting on the couch wearing his fireman pajamas. "Come here bud." Clark said and held his arms open for him.

Ethan orbed from the couch to his fathers lap. "Do you like school?"

Ethan nodded.

"Do you have a lot of friends?"

Ethan shook his head. Clark frowned.

"How come?"

The blonde haired little boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you play with any kids outside?"

"I play with Wyatt." he said, looking up at his father.

"Just Wyatt?" Clark questioned. "Yes."

Clark nodded, making a mental note of that.

The two saw blue orbs appear on the other side of Clark's lap, and it soon turned into Chris. His brown hair was dripping and he was wrapped up in a blue robe.

"Christopher!" Clark heard Paige yell.

"You're in trouble buddy." Ethan told his little brother.

Clark chuckled as he stood up with both boys. He walked into his and Paige's bathroom and saw his wife picking pots and action figures out of the tub. "Well, bath time wasn't a success?"

"What does it look like?" an annoyed Paige asked.

"He does the same to me."

Paige laughed. "No he doesn't. He only does it to me."

"He orbed Ethan into the tub the other day."

Paige's eyes widened. Clark put Ethan down and sped out of the room with Chris.

He sped back into the room a moment later with Chris, who was now dressed in a pair of Mickey Mouse pajamas. He sped over to Paige and handed Chris to her.

"I gotta go. Robbery in process."

He sped out of the room, leaving his t-shirt and jeans.

* * *

Clark flew over to the Bank of San Francisco and saw that Oliver was already there.

"About time you showed up." Oliver called up to him.

"I was busy." Clark said as he landed.

"Did Chris orb Ethan into the bathtub again?" Clark shook his head.

"Just a pot and toys. Now, what's going on here?"

"Nothing." Oliver said.

"What?"

Oliver motioned around the area. "Nothing is going on. It was just a false alarm."

"Go-" A fireball went flying between them.

They quickly turned around and saw a masked demon standing there. "Who the hell are you?" asked Oliver.

The man was quiet, only raising his hand and pointing at Clark.

"You want him? Sorry. You'll have to go through me to get him." Oliver warned.

He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and aimed it at the man. He released the arrow, but the man threw a fireball at the arrow, disintegrating it.

The man conjured another one and threw it at Oliver. Clark sped in front of him, right before the fireball could hit Oliver. "You're messing with the wrong duo." Oliver told the man.

Clark sped towards the man. He stopped a few feet back, starting to feel dizzy. He collapsed on the ground. The man threw a piece of kryptonite down by Clark.

An arrow flew at the man, hitting him in the shoulder. The man groaned and pulled it out.

Oliver started to run to Clark, only to be soon flung back a few feet. He looked at his shoulder and saw that he had been hit in the stomach by an energy ball.

He looked over at the demon, only to see him go up in flames.

Oliver never got to see the person that rescued him and Clark as he soon fell unconscious.

* * *

Oliver opened his eyes and saw his fiancee staring down at him. He shot up and looked around. He was surprised to find that he was in the conservatory of the Halliwell manor.

"H-how'd we get here?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know and don't care. All I know is that you're safe now." Phoebe said as she hugged him.

Oliver smiled and hugged her back.

"Where's Clark? Is he okay?"

"He left about thirty minutes ago. Paige came and they orbed home." Piper said as she entered, carrying a cup of water.

He took the cup and thanked her.

"Wyatt didn't see anything did he? I mean, it was a pretty nasty hit."

Piper shook her head.

"He's in bed fast asleep."

"That's where you should be. I mean, you're carrying my little niece or nephew." Phoebe smiled and reached out to rub Piper's one month belly. Piper slapped her hand away, causing a laugh from Oliver.

"I'll be fine. Now, who saved you two?" Piper asked as she looked at Oliver.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. The last thing I saw was the guy going up in flames. Now, I'm here."

"It was probably someone who's on our side." Phoebe commented.

"Not exactly. It could have been just a demon out for vengeance." Piper told the two.

"Clark and I will investigate it. I don't want to bother you all." Oliver told them. "Well you can't do much investigating." Phoebe said as she held her fiancee's hand.

"I'll investigate up until the big day."

* * *

Clark walked into his and Paige's bedroom after checking on the boys, when Paige's lips crashed onto his. She pushed him against the wall as the kiss grew more passionate.

The two only parted for their shirts to be pulled off and tossed to the ground. Clark moved them to the bed, throwing Paige on to it. He kissed down her neck and that's when he heard something he didn't.

His phone.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Paige groaned.

"I'll make sure it's quick."

Clark gave his wife one last kiss before sitting up and pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket. He sighed when he saw Oliver's name on the called I.D.

"Yes Oliver?"

 _"Are you alright? They said that Paige orbed over to the manor and got you."_

"Yes, I am. In fact you're kind of interrupting something right now."

 _"I volunteered you for something."_

"For what?" Clark asked as Paige scooted over to him and began to kiss his neck. He had to try his hardest to not let out a moan.

 _"You and I are going to figure out who that demon was and who saved us."_

"Are you serious Oliver? I'm trying not to deal with demons."

 _"Clark we need to do this. If you remember, that guy said that he wanted you."_

Clark groaned. "Fine. But, we aren't starting this until after your rehearsal."

Oliver agreed and hung up.

"What aren't you starting until after tomorrow?" Paige asked.

Clark put his phone down and turned to look at her. "I'll tell you later. But, right now, I'm more focused on you."

He leaned in and kissed her again.


End file.
